


After Midnight

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadie plays dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Midnight

Rayna didn't tend to go out after midnight, she was a little skittish, too many years dragging Deacon out of bars had ruined the night for her. The streets of Nashville came alive at night however and Sadie was determined to get Rayna to go out at night. Rayna had tried to back out several times and, eventually, Sadie had resorted to dirty tactics, her lips brushing Rayna's ear as she whispered her plans, her smile lightly teasing as she moved away, making a point of brushing her hands over her, already short, skirt, emphasizing her skimpy outfit all the more. Even with everything that had happened Rayna still could not say no to Sadie. 

Sadie had driven them both into town, parking up and stepping out of the car with graceful style, her smirk clear as she pulled Rayna out behind her, moving to wrap her arms around Rayna's waist. 

"Relax..."

Her smile was soft. 

"Trust me..."

Her smile remained soft even as she began to pull Rayna up the street, reveling in the wolf-whistles as she pulled Rayna closer, kissing her with clear passion.


End file.
